Romance de verano
by NashiroAsami
Summary: La palabra "vacaciones" no existe en el joven Natsu D' Flame. Así que, obligadamente, Mira lo manda a cualquier lado menos allí. ¿Qué pasará con el trabajador Natsu? ¡Una versión distinta del impulsivo Natsu Dragneel! Y si Nat es todo lo contrario a lo que "debería" ser... ¿Cómo será nuestra Lucy Heartfilia? Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo uno: Imprevisto._

* * *

–¡Natsu!

–¡Voy!

El joven pelirrosa corrió hacia la mujer albina que lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Me llamaba, Mirajane-san?

–Mira.

–¿Eh?- preguntó desconcertado.

–¡Que me llames Mira! Joder, Natsu.

El pelirrosa rió con gracia y se inclinó.

–Disculpa, disculpa. ¿Para qué me llamabas, Mira-san?

–Peor es nada- susurró la albina-. Pues, como verás. Ya estás trabajando aquí desde hace… ¿dos años? Bueno, y como verás, nunca tomaste vacaciones, ni siquiera una semana… Y…

–Mira-san -interrumpió-. Llega al punto, por favor.

La albina suspirando largó todo.

–Debes irte de vacaciones.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente. Mira miraba las reacciones del chico frente a ella: sin expresión alguna. Chasqueó los dedos, para que el joven dejara el trance en el que estaba.

–¡No puedo hacer eso, Mira-san!- gritó angustiado-. No es que tenga alguna necesidad urgente para que trabaje constantemente pero simplemente… ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Es mi vida!

–¡Esto NO es vida, Natsu! Trabajas todo el día, desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche.

Mirajane sacudió de los hombros a Natsu.

–Te vas.

–No.

–Natsu.

–No.

–Ya.

–Nunca.

–¡Natsu D' Flame!

El grito ensordecedor de la albina, causó que Natsu flaqueara sobre su decisión de no tomarse unos días.

–¿Dos días?

–Tres meses.

–¡Quince días!

–¡Un mes y medio!

El chico miró por la ventana. Miró a su jefa. Miró la ventana. Finalmente, suspiró rendido.

–De acuerdo.

La albina sonrió y se puso a saltar por todos lados mientras que un infeliz Natsu cayó dramáticamente al suelo.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora ándate, Nat-kun!- ordenó.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora? -preguntó, Mira asintió-. ¡Pero son las dos y cuarenta y cinco, Mira-san! Mi turno termina a las diez y media.

–Pero, yo te digo que desde este mismísimo instante estás de vacaciones.

Natsu no puso objeción. Se inclinó y fue a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa. Tardó media hora en procesar todo esto de tomarse algunos días y dejar el café mientras se vestía. Al salir, optó por saludar a sus compañeros.

–Así que después de dos años por fin te vas de aquí –habló Lyon entre risas.

–No me voy del todo- explicó-. Solo será un mes y medio. Sé que no podrás sobrevivir sin mí, Lyon- rió el pelirrosa.

Natsu guiño un ojo mientras que Lyon se moría de risa.

–Claro, como digas. Pero yo sé que tú no podrás sobrevivir sin venir aquí.

–Obviamente que vendré. ¿Quién te dijo que no iba a pasar por aquí? ¡Me tendrás día y noche!

–No lo creo tan así, Natsu- dijo Lyon mientras señalaba la puerta-. Mira allí.

El mesero, confundido, caminó hacia la puerta principal. Figuró allí un gran cartel **"Se prohíbe la presencia de Natsu D' Flame en esta cafetería. Según la orden de restricción, deberá estar alejado a más de diez metros del local. Si se rompe esta regla, nos veremos obligados a llamar a la policía. Disculpen las molestias. Muchas gracias"**

– M-M-M-…-tartamudeaba el joven.

–¿M-M-M?- preguntó Lyon al ver como temblaba su compañero.

–¡MIRAJANE STRAUSS!- gritó a todo pulmón. Arrancó el pedazo de papel y, a grandes zancadas, llegó a la oficina de su jefa.

–¿Natsu?- preguntó con un aire inocente la albina.

–¡¿Qué carajos significa esto?!- escupió enojado el empleado. Le tiró el papel, o lo que quedaba de él, en el escritorio.

–Ah, eso- exclamó con indiferencia-. Me vi obligada a tomar recursos extremos, querido –tosió y aclaró su garganta-. Desde hoy, catorce de enero, hasta el regreso de tus vacaciones, tú, Natsu D' Flame, no pondrás un pie aquí –declaró Mira.

Natsu se quejó, pataleó, rompió y gritó de todo, bajo la serena mirada de Mira.

–¡Por mi bien ni dos mierdas! ¡Adiós! –habló Natsu ofendido.

–Discúlpame, Nat-kun. Espero que disfrutes de una buena vez una verdadera y auténtica vida.

* * *

–¿Y?

–Nada -suspiró Natsu-. No sé qué haré de ahora en adelante. No voy a poder venir aquí. ¡Un orden de restricción! Ni que fuese acosador de ella, ósea… Soy un empleado de este local. Nunca hice nada malo, ¿Por qué me hace esto?

–Qué se yo. Quizás quiere que vayas a otros lugares que no sea a la cafetería.

–No conozco otros lugares, Mavis-san –suspiró derrotado-. ¿Qué voy hacer?

–Es cuestión de investigar, conocer, y… no sé… Quizás hasta conozcas el amor, querido Nat-chan –dijo la rubia cocinera mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? –preguntó ilusionado el pelirrosa haciendo que Mavis pegara su frente en la pared.

–¡No! El amor… es un sentimiento. Es cuando encuentras a esa persona tan… especial y que sientas mariposas en el estómago, y no dejes de pensar en ella o él y… y… -explicó soñadora la pequeña.

–Modo enamorada, encendido- rió D' Flame-. ¡Ya sé lo que es, Mavis-san!

–Ah- emitió sonrosada la rubia-. ¡Pues, buena suerte, Nat-chan! Te veré luego- despidió la cocinera del lugar.

–¡Adiós, Mavis-san!- saludó el mesero- ¡No pienses tanto en Zeref-kun, gobernada!- rió mientras salía de la cafetería, siendo Mavis a la última que saludó.

–¡QUÉ NO SOY GOBERNADA, D' FLAME! ¡Y NO PIENSO EN Z-Z-Z… EN ÉSE!- gritó roja de la vergüenza.

Natsu D' Flame aspiró el aire frío de la gran ciudad. Tallándose los ojos, cansado, se encaminó hacia su cálido hogar.

–Sorpréndeme, destino- habló en voz alta.

* * *

_**Holuu :3 Lectores, amados míos(¿? Aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto "Romance de verano", surgió allá en el año 1765… Okno .-. Surgió de mi romántica y cursi imaginación. ¡Les encantará! De tooodos los fics que leí no creo que alguno de Natsu y Lucy sea como este. Apreciaría mucho que lo lean, no pido reviews. Sólo que lo lean n.n**_

_**Sé que tengo otro fic que lo dejé solito… en la deriva, en las manos de Dios. Pero tengan por seguro que subiré el capítulo two C: ¡Hasta ya lo tengo escrito! Sólo que está en la otra computadora xd**_

_**Saludos atentamente, Angel Sophia. C=**_


	2. Chapter 2

Una rubia caminaba por los pasillos, con la vista hacia la nada, llorando. Sólo se oían sus pasos y el tintinear de su dije de campanita que colgaba en su delicado cuello. Lloriqueando y con la cabeza gacha miraba su antebrazo, todo ensangrentado.

-¿Estás bien, Lu-sama? –resonó la voz madura inquebrantable de la peli violeta.

-¿Eh? ¡Virgo-chan! -el semblante de la rubia cambió a una de alegría-. ¡Mira, mira! ¡Mira lo que papá me regaló!

Mostrando su antebrazo cubierta de una espesa sustancia, estaba Lucy Heartfilia Scaglia, sonriente como siempre y con los rastros de anteriores lágrimas, ahora, seca.

-¿R-Regalo? ¡Lucy-sama! Eso no es un regalo, es… terrible. ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! ¿No te duele? –preguntó asustada la nana de Lucy, Virgo. Rápidamente fue en busca de vendas para sanar la herida mientras que con el otro brazo sostenía a Lucy.

-¿Doler? ¿Por qué dolería el regalo de papá? ¡Es increíble! ¡Me dijo que me iba a hacer uno igual en la costilla! ¿No es genial? –habló entusiasmada. Virgo tragó saliva y se dio vuelta abrazando a Lucy.

-Por favor… Lu-sama… Hime-sama. No haga esto, huya por favor –susurró la sirvienta, tratando de no quebrarse y llorar ante su ama.

-¿Virgo-chan? ¿Huir? ¿De quién?

En ese momento, la peli violeta la miró a los ojos tristemente y sonrió.

-Sonreír es vital para la vida. Sonría, Lucy.

-Pero yo sonrío, Virgo-chan. ¿Ves? –interrumpió la rubia, mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos.

-No es tan así como dice… -suspiró lamentable-. Hágame caso, por una vez. No dejes que te haga daño. ¿Ves eso? –preguntó mostrándole la venda, anteriormente blanca pero ahora con una mancha rojiza-. Eso es malo. No se debe hacer eso, Lu. No debes dejar que te toque, ¿entendido?

La rubia asintió, pero después miró al vació y negó.

-No. Me gusta. Me da un estilo único, ¿no ves, Virgo-chan? –le enseño el antebrazo-. Es bueno. Papá dice que yo tengo una piel muy pálida, y esto le da color. Me hace sentir especial.

-Hime-sama… -unas lágrimas gruesas asomaron por sus ojos- No diga eso… Usted…

-Virgo, preséntese a la oficina del señor, por favor –la voz de Zeref retumbó por toda la extensión de la casa. Virgo recobró su postura sin antes decir:- Lucy. Escápate. Vete de aquí…

-Pero, Virgo-chan… Papá… Me gusta esto… -trató de explicar la rubia pero Virgo la empujó por una pared que daba al jardín trasero.

-¡ESCAPA, MALDICIÓN! –se escuchó el grito proveniente de la nana, asustando a la pequeña rubia de dieciséis años.

Unos sonoros ruidos alertaron que Lucy Heartfilia Scaglia no se encontraba dónde debería estar. La rubia, asustada, quiso volver a los estrechos pasillos pero no pudo. Afortunadamente, un pequeño agujero ayudó a Lucy a mirar el interior de la casa, viendo como Virgo era llevada por la fuerza a la oficina de su padre. Lo último que vio fue la pequeña sonrisa de Virgo y sus ojos llorosos advirtiéndole que no era seguro permanecer allí más tiempo.

Lucy miró sonriente su antebrazo y suspiró.

-Papá es bueno, Virgo-chan. Ya entenderás algún día… -habló. Trepó a un árbol, causando pequeñas cortadas en las piernas y manos que, para Lucy, era un placer impresionante y exquisito. Gracias a sus habilidades, escapó de la casa Heartfilia Scaglia, dejando allí a Virgo, la única buena persona del lugar pero que Lucy no sabía.

* * *

-¡Natsu! –gritó una estruendosa voz, reconocible para el pelirrosa.

-¡Lyon! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido. El albino pasó a la sala en la furia a flor de piel.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESO DE PASARSE LA VIDA ACÁ SIN HACER NADA?!

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿No es genial? –sonrío Natsu. Cambiado por un gesto de dolor al recibir el golpe de Lyon en su cabeza.

-¡NO! NO LO ES. NATSU. Por Dios, idiota. Esto –señaló el lugar- no es sano. Debes salir, conocer chicas, emborracharte y vivir tu propia vida, carajo.

-No es mi estilo, Lyon. Prefiero antes leer un libro antes de salir y coger a todo ser viviente que esté enfrente.

-Me rehúso a que no tengas una vida y estés encerrado así como estás.

-Pues, acéptalo. Soy así…

-No por mucho tiempo.

El tono de voz de Lyon no era buena señal, lo que por instinto hizo que Natsu sonriera nervioso y le tirara un almohadón. El albino esquivó el golpe. Sonrió.

* * *

-Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó.

Natsu estaba enfrente a una cabaña. Visualizó, luego de mirar embelesado el mar, una nota pegada a la puerta.

_Disfrútalo. Recuerda, a las nueve levantado o sino… Ya sabes._

-Estúpido albino –suspiró derrotado-. No puedo creer que en menos de dos semanas ya no tenga que ir a trabajar y ENCIMA me obligan a ir a la playa. Joder.

Abrió la puerta. Una fragancia a chocolate lo embriagó. Quizás… Sólo quizás… No era tan malo como parecía, ¿no? Unas vacaciones relajadas. Así serían según Natsu. Pero, lo que no recordó, es que no hay que adelantarse porque pueden surgir nuevas cosas inesperadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Una alarma sonó a las 8:55 por décima cuarta vez. El sonido irritante retumbó por toda la casa, impidiendo que un cansado pelirrosa lo pudiera encontrar.

–La alarma, la alarma. ¡¿Dónde estás maldita cosa del demonio?! –gritó enfurecido Natsu.

Él, por lo general, era una persona tranquila y solitaria y todo era paz y bien pero ahora estaba irritado. Se había quedado dormido en el incómodo sofá por leer una novela, el despertador sonó a las 6:30, sobresaltándolo y cuando fue al segundo piso para apagarlo, el objeto no estaba allí. Lo buscó por toda la habitación y no lo encontró. Ya estaba enojado. Lo buscó habitación por habitación, lugar por lugar. ¡Hasta fue al jardín a buscarlo! No había rastro. El sonido se oía cerca pero a la vez lejos.

–Genial. Todavía no aparece.

–¿Buscabas esto? –habló una voz infantil.

Natsu levantó la cabeza encontrándose con un pequeño niño de cabello celeste. El mismo sostenía el objeto tan buscado e irritante a los oídos del pelirrosa. El pequeño tenía plasmada una sonrisa traviesa, pasando de una mano a otra el despertador.

–¡Por fin! –gritó extasiado Natsu-. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Me lo das? ¡Ya no sabía dónde buscarlo!

–Lo tenía yo todo el tiempo, ¿qué no me habías visto? –preguntó el peliceleste, extrañado. Natsu ladeó la cabeza y negó.

–No, lo siento. No te había visto nunca en mi vida.

–Ah –exclamó triste-. No importa, siempre pasa lo mismo. Toma –respondió entregándole el despertador-. Perdóname, solo quise jugar. Desde que Lyon-nii no está, ya no sé con quién jugar.

–¿Ah? ¿Lyon-nii? ¡¿Lyon tiene hermano y nunca lo supe?! –gritó sorprendido mientras buscaba algún parecido entre el niño que estaba enfrente y su compañero de trabajo y, aparte, apagaba la alarma.

–No, no –negó-. Es una forma de decir. Yo soy su vecino, Happy. Bueno, en realidad, su "ex" vecino. Siempre jugábamos cuando vivía aquí, solo que se mudó de la ciudad y bueno… No tengo con quién divertirme y los niños de la escuela me apartan. Pero ese no es el tema –dijo, cambiando su semblante a enojado-. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi hermano mayor? ¡Vete! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el torso de Natsu, quién estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del pequeño.

–Oe, tranquilo. Soy Natsu, compañero de Lyon. ¿Así que Happy…? Lyon no me contó mucho de ti… ¿Eran buenos amigos, verdad? –preguntó sonriente.

Natsu miró detenidamente a Happy. No debería tener más de doce años, altura promedio, cabello celeste revoltoso que parecía tener orejas de gato, remera blanca, campera verde, jeans negros, una muñequera negra en su mano derecha, botas negras y una cadenita con un dije de alas.

Quiso tocarle el cabello pero Happy le doy un manotazo.

–No me toques –habló fríamente.

–¿Pero qué…?

–Já. Qué iluso. ¿Qué pensabas? Yo en extraños no confío, y menos en alguien tan idiota e ingenuo como tú. ¿Piensas que seré tu amigo? ¡No! Nunca. Lyon-nii no te digo sobre mi, eh. Estúpido. Mejor no te acerques, sino no quieres volver a tu casa sin un brazo, ¿oíste? Espera… ¡Mejor ándate ahora! Viniste al lugar incorrecto si quieres vacacionar –habló con un tono escalofriante y despiadado el pequeño peliceleste que Natsu había creído que era dulce y juguetón.

El pelirrosa no dio palabra alguna. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo era esto de que se fuera de allí? Tenía miedo, pero no podía demostrarlo… ¡Él es mayor que ese niño! No debería sentir miedo alguno, ¿no?

Happy lo miraba de arriba abajo, y sonrió arrogante. Sólo caminó tres pasos y medio para que a Natsu le diera un respingo y se alejara cuatro pasos para atrás. El peliceste rió como maniático y se encaminó para la ventana. La abrió, haciendo que entrara un viento cálido e inundara todo el ambiente. Giró su cabeza, mirando la expresión miedosa del mayor. Sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana.

–¡Nos vemos luego, _Natsu-nii_! –gritó alegre, moviendo de un lado para otro su pequeña y blanca mano.

En un parpadeo, Natsu no vio rastro alguno del niñato. Corrió en busca de su teléfono, y buscó entre sus contactos a Lyon, llamándolo.

* * *

–¡Para la mesa cinco, Lyon-san! –gritó Mavis desde la cocina. A los diez segundos ya estaba Lyon sosteniendo con sus dos manos el pedido.

–Siempre es un placer verte, Mavis-san –guiñó un ojo el albino, ganándose un sartenazo de la pequeña y fuerte rubia.

–¡Idiota! –gritó.

Lyon llevó la comida hasta la mesa y deseó buen apetito. Iba de camino a hablar con Minerva cuando vibró el celular de su bolsillo. Sacó el objeto, visualizando a la persona que lo llamaba, Natsu. Suspiró, esperando un regaño de parte de su amigo/compañero.

–¡LYON! ¡Ayúdame…! –sollozó Natsu por el otro lado de la línea.

–La heladera está vacía, ¿no? –trató de adivinar el albino mientras sostenía el teléfono con el hombro y la oreja, y limpiaba un par de vasos.

–¡No! No es eso… Yo… Lo encontré. Bueno, en realidad, me encontró.

–¿Quién te encontró, Natsu? –suspiró cansado.

–Un niño –dijo el pelirrosa. Lyon se atragantó y tosió fuerte. Pensó que no podía ser posible que estuviera _él _ahí.

–¿Qué… niño?

–Un tal Happy –respondió Natsu, aterrado-. Yo estaba buscando el despertador, cuando me habló. Lo tenía en la mano. Parecía alegre como cualquier chico. Él me habló de ti y que jugabas todo el tiempo con él cuando vivías aquí. Pero…

–¿Pero qué? –preguntó temblando. No obtuvo respuesta-. ¡Natsu! ¿Qué pasó con Happy?

–Cambió su actitud. Se volvió violento y gritó que me fuera de aquí. Luego se fue por la ventana… ¡Dios mío, Lyon! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es él? Ayúdame… -rogó.

–Yo… yo… -repitió el albino-. Perdón, Natsu. No pensé que estuviera allí. Ahora no puedo buscarte.

–¡Vamos, Lyon! Ayúdame, no me dejes.

–Happy Exceed. Es un vecino mío, vive a media cuadra. Tiene doce años. Tiene diferentes personalidades, una de ellas es la que tú viste.

–Espera… ¿Qué pasa con eso…? No me digas que…

–Sufre de bipolaridad y además, tiene problemas psicológicos. Ama el dolor y la sangre. Un día fui a su casa, cuando entré a su habitación tenía todo tipo de cosas: sogas, látigos, cuchillos,… Natsu, te juro que no sabía que volvió. La última vez me dijeron que se había mudado a Austria. Pero parece… Por favor, perdóname.

* * *

Lyon le había cortado sin dar más explicaciones. Tembló por un momento, sintiendo como si alguien lo observara. Tragó saliva. Era demasiada información. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ese niño que parecía tan inocente. Cualquier persona saldría corriendo, pero él no podía. Simplemente pasaba qué tenía curiosidad, una curiosidad que, posiblemente, lo condujera a la "muerte" o perdiera su cordura. Sus piernas se mantenían tensas como sus brazos. Su cara era de película, una mezcla de confusión, angustia, y miedo.

Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo. Relamió sus labios secos. ¿Irse o quedarse? La decisión ya estaba tomada. Sentía la necesidad de ayudar a ese niño pequeño, comprenderlo y quererlo. Para él, Happy en el fondo era débil y miedoso, y surgió las ganas de protegerlo.

Quizás era más seguro que Happy lo arrastrara a su misma locura, pero solo no iba a dejarlo.

–N-Natsu-san.

El pelirrosa giró su cabeza. Sonrió con lástima y alegría.

* * *

**Holuuuu :3 Bueno, este es el tercer capítulo. Por sus comentarios, la personalidad de Lucy es algo… rara(¿? Y tienen toda la razón, al principio quise que Lu sea una persona bipolar pero de la buena manera ;) Pero, al final, esto es lo que surgió(? Y por el apellido de Natsu… Lo sé. Soy un desastre Dx  
**

_**Lucy31**_**: Hehehehe C': Buenass Lucy n.n Perdóname por no contestar tu review anterior :C Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Tendrá la mayoría de las parejas, no te preocupes por ello OwO Espero que te guste la historia! Comedia también habrá, pero principalmente habrá muuucha drama :V**

_**AnikaSukino**_**: Lo sé, lo sé. Es algo raro la personalidad de Lucy, perdona por eso Dx Es algo masoquista C: ¿Esperabas otra personalidad, no? xDDD Muchas gracias… Sí. D' Flame .u. Un poco raro también xd**

_**Lucydaisukinatsu: **_**Exaaaaaaaaaacto. C: Jajajaja Es eso, es eso. Una parte por su padre y otra por… no diré nada(? Muchas gracias por comentar ^-^ **

**Muchísimas gracias aquellas personas que comentaron, lo pusieron en favoritos o simplemente lo leyeron C: Me alegra mucho que les guste. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^ Ciaoo n.n**


End file.
